


Space Feels More Like Home

by bowshocks



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Art, Blood, Cyborgs, Gift Art, M/M, Minor Injuries, The Big Sexbang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowshocks/pseuds/bowshocks
Summary: A set of illustrations to accompanyZeshaika's lovely space adventure AUAdventures in (Space) Shipping, as a part of theBig Sexbang 2020.Please be sure to read their fic to get the full story, and check out the rest of the works in the collection!
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Brian Wecht
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Big Sexbang: Round 2





	Space Feels More Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeshaika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeshaika/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Zeshaika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeshaika/pseuds/Zeshaika). Log in to view. 



_A silence filled the space of the room as Suzy and Arin silently mulled over their decisions. Although no words were exchanged between the pair, Arin and Suzy felt that they had known each other for long enough time that they had a pretty good idea of the other’s thought process that words weren’t entirely necessary._

_They both knew that, while they had their reservations about accepting this job, they were both likely going to say ‘yes’, anyways._

* * *

_He remembered the first time that the two of them met. Brian had been working late by himself in the lab, and Dan had been assigned to clean that part of the facility that night. He remembered hearing the familiar chords of Roundabout by Yes echoing from the speakers of Brian’s laptop, and making a comment on some random tidbit of information that he happened to have remembered regarding the song, as well as just commenting on Brian’s taste in music._

* * *

_The next few moments were a blur of movement and sound to Dan as he was vaguely aware of someone picking him up and carrying him. The next thing he knew, Brian was beside him, gently (or as gently as he could, anyways) lowering him to the ground, propping him against the wall._

_... “B-Bri...?” Dan said, shakily, trying to sit up, despite Brian’s protests, “You---”_

_“Shhh,” Brian repiled, taking his hand and lifting it off the wound, “Don’t talk. ”_


End file.
